


Cóż jest w imieniu

by LadyLustful



Category: Czterej pancerni i pies, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Concentration Camps, Crossover, Fusion Universe, Gen, Gen Work, Origin Story, Pre-Canon, World War II, crack na serio, gen do bólu, i genów, najbardziej genowy gen w historii genu, oderwany fragment worldbuildingu, okruszek okruszeczek okruszątko, polskie fandomy są najlepsiejsze, spekulacja, spotkanie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: O tym, jak Magneto spotkał Magneta zanim jeszcze został Magnetem.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



> Cóż tu powiedzieć? Hmm, pomysł chodził mi po głowie od dłuższego czasu, ale wydawał się zbyt... durny? Absurdalny? Niemożliwy do napisania dobrze? A potem, pewnej północy, ogarnęłam się i napisałam. Niby podczepione do 2 rundy Skumbrii, niby nie...

Drugą godzinę przeszukiwali wyzwolony obóz.

W najmniejszym baraku mieściło się laboratorium nazistowskiego naukowca i jego biuro, za nimi rząd cel, w których przetrzymywano nieszczęsne obiekty eksperymentów. W tej chwili puste, wszystkie z wyjątkiem jednej.

W ostatniej celi Daniel znajduje chłopaka, skulonego w kącie. Dzieciak ma może 14 lat, wygląda młodziej, drobny i wychudły, z ogoloną głową. Oczy ma wielkie, lodowato niebieskie, bystre i zalęknione.

\- Jestem kapral Daniel Łażewski, w skrócie Magneto. Spokojnie, przyszedłem cię uratować.

\- Ładnie – uśmiecha się dzieciak, szeroko na całą wynędzniałą twarz. Zęby ma białe, równe i ostre jak u drapieżnika. Potem prostuje się, naśladując ruchy dorosłych.

\- Ja jestem Erik Max Eisenhardt.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Max, vel Magnus, vel Erik, to oczywiście Magneto z X-men. Oczywiście. Facet ma tyle nazwisk, że sam Stirlitz by się załamał.


End file.
